kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Kagami/God Speed Love
In an alternate timeline, is . History Arata Kagami was seen to clear off the route to have civillians to not get caught into the battlefield of Zect vs Neo Zect. But Arata later met Souji Tendou, ignoring Arata's warning and walked off on his own. Before Arata able to tell Souji off, he got called on Zect chase on Neo Zect. During the chase of Zect on Neo Zect organization, Arata came in the middle of the clash before the fighting started and told the groups to call the fight off so they won't harm each other and only focused on defeating Worm. Tetsuki Yamato, the leader of the Zect troops accepted Arata's favor and kneeled on Hidenari Oda, the leader of Neo Zect to have him and the rests of the Neo Zect to come back to Zect. Unfortunately, Hidenari stepped on Tetsuki and called him and the rests of the Zect members to be the pathetic dog and Hidenari won't let himself alongside the rests of his groups to be like Zect. This lead to have Arata to be caught in the fight of Zect and Neo Zect with Tetsuki transformed into Ketaros and Hidenari transformed into Hercus. Daisuke Kazama also joined Neo Zect and transformed into Drake with Arata transformed into Gattack. The fight wasn't taking a long time as Souji Tendou appeared and showed his strength as Kamen Rider Kabuto, beating both sides in ease and offered them his strength with a note that it would be expensive. Later, Arata worked on Bistro alongside Hiyori Kusakabe and was encouraged by Yumiko Takemiya to confess on her to get married. But Souji suddenly came in and told Hiyori to cook a great mackerel for him, leading Arata to cut the mood and dragged Souji outside to talk on what he wants. Souji explained that he would join Zect to destroy Neo Zect by becoming their group which initially deemed to be a hollow word. But before Arata went to spill his rage further, Hiyori stopped Arata. Arata was later chosen to be the lead of the Jacob Ladder's plan alongside Tetsuki to draw a meteor to be destroyed and replenish its water to make Earth to be lively again. During the plan progress, Souji appeared on the satelite with Tetsuki told Arata to go on with the mission while he was facing on Souji. In rage, Arata followed the order and successfully drew the meteor. But much to Arata's shock, a bigger meteor appeared and destroyed the meteor with the water supply and got the call to get off from the satelite. Arata chased over Souji after Souji had witnessed the power of the golden Kamen Rider, Caucasus. Arata mad at Souji to ruin the Jacob's plan with Souji later calmed him down as Souji already knew that the Jacob plan was a ruse to lure more Worm to come out instad of getting water. But before Arata become completely calm, he got call from Yumiko that Hiyori's condition was getting worse. Arata and Souji went to Hiyori and asked the deoctor if Hiyori could be saved, only to receive that the doctor had no effort and Hiyori would die very soon. Arata asked on why Souji folloed him and worried on Hiyori with the reply that Hiyori is his sister. In place to give the farewell to Hiyori, Souji let Arata and Hiyori to get marry and gave his blessing until Hiyori's last breath. After the depressing farewell, Souji got a call from Shura Hokuto, the spy member of Zect who initially joining Neo Zect to destroy it. Souji told Arata about Zect's true plan after he screamed in anger to learn how far that Zect had played with humanity's heart. Arata and Souji went off to the Jacob to stop Riku's hidden plan to explode the Worm Meteor to awake the Worm inside. But just after they had reached the satelite, Caucasus had waited and made a quick beating to them. Arata tried to outwit Caucassus' Hyper Clock Up with Gravity manipulation room's activation, but no avail. Caucassus explained that the higher up of Zect alongside him already knew that Souji was after Hyper Zecter all time and prepared to destroy Souji first. Arata in a fit of rage blocked Caucasus' Rider Kick, giving a chance for Souji to steal the Hyper Zecter and kicked Caucassus of from the satelite. Arata, fatally injured was thrown into a capsule and sent off afterward by Souji. But unfortunately, Caucassus able to land on Arata's capsule and killed him by destroying the glass of the capsule, making Arata died from the lack of the oxygen as the result. However, Souji accessed Hyper Kabuto form and turned back time, preventing Caucassus to kill Arata and killed Caucassus with Hyper Kick then flew towards the Worm Meteor. Arata asked on what Souji's planned with getting the answer that Souji would send the meteor back to seven years prior the first meteor collide. Finally resetting the world as Arata alongside all live on Earth to disappear and reappear again wih the new restarted world. In DC version, Arata alongside Hiyori woud play with Souji in the beach together with laugh. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Gatack. *'Rider Weight': 134 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 19 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.9 sec. is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Gatack's default form, armed with the to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Gatack's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Gatack Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the command. Appearances: God Speed Love - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194 cm. *'Rider Weight': 97 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 19 t. is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Gatack has access to the command which allows Gatack to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered , a jumping roundhouse kick. Gatack also has a attack, where he takes the and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love }} Equipment Device *Gatack Zecter - Transformation device for Gatack *Rider Belt - Transformation Belt for Gatack Weapons *Gatack Vulcan - Gatack's personal weapons in Masked Form *Gatack Double Calibur - Gatack's personal weapons in Rider Form Vehicles *Gatack Extender - Gatack's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Arata Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gatack, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heroes